For the Hottest
by Ryan Ford
Summary: Conner and Travis are bored out of there mind, it has been a total of twenty mintues since they've pulled a prank. Based on the Stoll brothers interview in The Demigod Files.


For the Hottest

"Dude I'm like seriously bored!" I said watching my brother Travis juggle with three mangoes, they were suppose to be our lunch but we didn't feel like eating.

"We're losing our touch bro." Travis said "Its been a total twenty minutes since we've pulled a prank."

I nodded in agreement, "We seriously need to come up with a new one."

I sat down and sighed, there was nothing to do except watch Travis juggle.

I followed the mangoes round and round and round and I was about to fall asleep from the boredom when an idea struck me.

I jumped to my feet "Travis, I've got an idea!"

Travis dropped all but one of the mangoes and looked down at it, he looked back up at me and grinned, "I think I know what you got in mind." he said

"The golden Apple!" we both said together.

Travis looked down at the mango, "But all we have is a mango."

"Oh well we'll just paint it gold." I told him.

He grinned "I'm liking this plan already."

Travis and I had heard the story about how Eris had wrote for the fairest on a golden apple and left it for a bunch of stuck up girls who hadn't invited her to a wedding, they fought over it and caused the Trojan war, I hoped we didn't start a war with anyone because of this.

Both of us agreed along time ago that one day we would try it out on the

Aphrodite cabin, but every time we would plan to do it something would come up.

But this time we're going to do it for sure.

Travis ran off to the Hermes cabin to grab a can of gold paint, and I went to the Hephestus cabin to barrow a` black marker.

We meet up at Thalia's tree and Travis painted the mango gold, after he was done he handed it to me and I wrote for the Hottest on it. I grinned and flipped it in the air.

"The Aphrodite cabin, goes to Archery at two o'clock, so now all we have to do is wait." Travis said grinning.

We waited for what seemed like a century and I started to get restless.

"How long is this going to take!" I exclaimed.

"Conner its only been two minutes!" Travis told me.

"Oh."

When two o'clock finely did come we ran over to the Aphrodite cabin.

The Aphrodite cabin isn't a place you want to hang around, every things decorated in pink and it makes you wonder about the sons of Aphrodite.

The place smelled like a thousand perfume fragrants mixed together and it was strong enough to make you sneeze.

Travis left the Mango on Silena Beauregard's bed and we hurried out of the cabin before we sneezed our heads off.

We quickly ducked behind some bushes and waited for them to come back.

While we were waiting we played thumb war, Travis won most of the time, but I kept at.

I was almost sure I'd win this time but we were interupted from the sound of the Aphrodite cabin coming back from archery.

Blast, the couldn't wait a few more seconds!

Travis and I watch as the Aphrodite kids piled in the cabin, I heard Silena's voice ask "What's this?"

"For the hottest." another one read. "Oh that must be for me."

"It was on my bed!" Silena argued "Is probably from Charlie."

"Yeah right!" someone else exclaimed "He wouldn't send is mother a get well card!"

"He would to!" Silena protested.

"I'm telling you its for me!"

The cabin broke into a full scale fight and Travis and I couldn't help but to bust out laughing, it was the funniest thing since we'd drew a mustache and glasses on a sleeping Athena kid a couple days ago.

The cabin quieted down and we stopped laughing "Conner! and Travis!" We heard Silena's voice yell.

"Time to scoot bro!" Travis yelled.

we burst out of the bushes but it was to late, a herd of Aphrodite kids were standing in front of us.

The Aphrodite Cabin is filled with the most beautiful girls at camp, but none of them looked so hot, they were angrier then a pack of hungry wolves.

"Hi" Travis greeted them "What's up?"

Travis looked at me and I nodded, we broke into a run in the direction of the lake but the Aphrodite kids caught us.

"Lets teach them a lesson!" one said.

"That's not necessary," I told them "We get enough of those from Chiron and Mr. D."

"Not like this you don't!" Silena told me.

We were dragged into the cabin and they did something to us that I rather not tell you about.

When they were finished they tossed us out of the cabin.

I sat down on a log and Travis followed suit.

I looked at the Clown beside me "Well that didn't go according to plan."


End file.
